Plastic storage devices for documents, such as binders, envelopes, portfolios and the like, have been widely used and have been the subject of numerous patent filings. See for example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,589, which describes a reusable pouch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,087, which describes storage pockets for file folders; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,570, which describes an apparatus to make plastic seamed jackets, reinforced jacket structures, and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,417, which describes a presentation folder and method of making; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,438, which describes a file folder with attached computer disc pocket; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,731, which describes a reinforced expandable folder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,298, which describes a method for making a gusseted plastic container; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,349, which describes a flexible transparent notebook and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,688, which describes an expandable file folder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,013, which describes a see-through file folder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,558, which describes weatherproof portfolios manufactured from molded thermoplastic polymer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,193, which describes a loose-leaf folder; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,363, which describes a reusable file folder.